The Proposal
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: Fanfic based on the Romantic Comedy 'The Proposal' [Matt/Katherine] Set in New York & Mystic Falls. Other pairings include [Damon/Elena] Other MF characters are reoccurring. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**A #Matherine story. :) Based on one of the best romantic comedies 'The Proposal'. Apologies for any errors.**

 _ **Please note this is an #AU so Character relationships/family ties may differ from the show. :)**_

 _ **Thanx goes to writer Crazychicke.** **Please review**_

 _ **CHAPTER 1:**_

It was Monday...again. For most people, that meant the usual slump out of bed to take a shower & read the morning paper. For Matt Donovan, it was quite the opposite. It meant getting up at an ungodly hour to rush the few blocks to the coffee shop, not for himself, but for his boss. Miss Katherine Pierce was more commonly known by him & his co workers as _Cruella_. "Excuse me, scuse me, sorry I've just got-" he said as he squeezed past them. "Just in time, Matt! You're running late today," the girl at the counter told him eyeing the clock. Matt chuckled nervously.

"Thanks Caroline, you're a life saver," he said turning on his heel, almost colliding with an elderly couple behind him. Finally he arrived to work and made his way to Katherine's office to place her coffee on the desk, but found her already seated. He couldn't deny she was sexy with her charcoal coloured pantsuits that hugged her breasts. The black stiletto's that gave her the advantage of towering over everyone else & those for lack of a better word piercing...yet doe-like eyes. In fact when they first met he thought about asking her out...but that was before she had opened her mouth and started barking orders. However sexy she was, it didn't outweigh the bitch in the boss. Katherine rarely stopped for polite chit-chat with anyone in the office and always made a point of doing everything at a fast pace. She terrorised the interns, groaned at the mailroom guys and hissed at most of Matt's co-workers for the littlest of mistakes. "Running late again, Donovan?" her lips pursed together clearly unimpressed with the state of him. He nodded, trying to catch his breath. He was rather dishevelled - his tie had come loose and his shirt untucked.

"Did you dress yourself this morning? Or did you roll out of bed like that?" "Morning to you too, Boss," he muttered. Matt cleared his throat. "Mikael from head office left a message for you to see him ASAP," Katherine rolled her eyes, Matt knew it annoyed her when head office asked to see her. He made it clear to everyone in the office that it was in their best interests to steer clear of her whenever this happened. "Did they say why?" she shot back. Matt shook his head. Begrudgingly the brunette got out of her chair. He quickly shifted over to his computer and typed an instant message _"Cruella's on the move!"_ Suddenly a shuffling of feet could be heard and hushed conversations ceased immediately. Everyone peering over the office cubicles to see Katherine walking past with Matt following. "I don't hear people working?" she shouted. All heads dropped to their desks. "I have so much work to do & this happens. If I didn't tell you already, you're working this weekend." "What? No! Im seeing my family this weekend. You promised me this weekend off remember?". "Aww you think Im being unfair? Suck it up, Donovan" she said. Katherine tapped her knuckles on Mikael's door. He was busy puffing his pipe and reading the paper when Katherine entered with Matt behind her. "You wanted to see me Sir?" Mikael looked up & gestured for her to take a seat. "It's come to our attention that your visa has been denied & you are currently living here illegally, we have been advised to let you go & refill your position"

Katherine made an involuntary noise. "So...what, I'm being deported!" A sudden knock on the door interrupted them. It was Bonnie Bennett, Katherine's secretary. "Sorry, Miss Pierce you have a phone-call, I told them you were otherwise engaged..." Katherine stopped, a wicked smile crossed her face. She looked at Matt. Matt instantly felt his stomach drop. That look on Katherine's face was never a good thing. "Thanks Bonnie, take a message will you?" Bonnie nodded and disappeared. Katherine waved Matt over, he hesitated but shuffled to her side. "There's something you should know, Matt & I are getting married, this fall aren't we sweetie?" she said slapping him lightly on the chest, batting her eyelids at him. Alarm bells were going off like firecrackers in his ear. He swallowed hard and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, Katherine and I are just two people who were meant to fall in love," he said, wrapping an arm around Katherine's waist to make it look convincing, to which Katherine had to restrain from flinching.

Mikael glared at them. "If by any chance you are committing fraud for a green card, I suggest you own up now for sake of your freedom" He looked from Katherine to Matt and back again. Matt could feel beads of sweat forming on the side of his face. Katherine just laughed it off. "Who else knows about this engagement? Mr Donovan? Have you told the family?" Matt nodded "This weekend Sir, it's Aunt Jenna's birthday, whole family's coming together" Mikael was silent for a moment drumming his fingers on the desk. After what seemed eternity to Matt & Katherine he cleared his throat. "Hmm, Very well then, you're dismissed".

 **-:-**

"What the hell did you just get us into back there?" Matt said through gritted teeth as he sat down opposite her in a diner for lunch. "I thought, I need to keep my job & you have your dream of becoming an editor & I'm the only one that can make that happen-". "So you thought a fake engagement was the answer to that?" Matt shot back. "Come on Donovan, man up and take one for the team!". After about an hour of bickering & uncomfortable silence from onlookers; it was decided-they were engaged. "Ok, now that we're for all intensive purposes _engaged_ we should discuss how we break the news to your family," Katherine told him. "That's easy, we stay at my parents house and _I_ will tell them that we're engaged _when I want & __how I want_! Deal?". She mumbled something under her breath before nodding in agreement.

 **-:-**

Matt was at home that night rifling through his chest of drawers and wardrobe for his mother's engagement ring. He remembered the day that Lily Salvatore had given it to him, her adopted son instead of her two biological sons. As he found the ring box in his sock drawer his mind took him back. Lily had asked to see him and was waiting at the kitchen table of their Mystic Falls home _"Matthew, I know you haven't been apart of this family long but I need you understand that you are just as much my son as Stefan & Damon". Matt smiled, Lily was the only one he allowed to call him Matthew. "Thanks Lily...I mean mum" he teased. Lily reached out and held his hand. "Which is why I want you to have this-". She told him sliding her engagement ring off her finger and handing it to him. "I-I cant take that, you should give it to Damon for Elena, He's the eldest" Matt said. He was so touched by the gesture that it felt wrong to take it. "No arguments!" she said. Seeing the beaming smile on her face, he pulled her into a hug. _She had given this ring to him out of the goodness of her heart for him to give to the love of his life. Instead he had to give it to a woman he despised. It made his skin crawl to have to do it, even though it was temporary arrangement. As Matt placed the ring in his back pocket his cell phone buzzed on his nightstand. _That's probably Cruella now, h_ e thought.

New text message from Katherine:

 _I'm packed!_ _Lets get this weekend over with!_

Matt replied simply.

 _You read my mind!_

They had agreed to meet at the airport...destination Mystic Falls. Matt was sitting at their gate number reading a boring travel mag when he heard the tell tale click clack of a pair of heels, before he spotted her dragging a suitcase as big as body-bag behind her. Ironically, that's how Matt envisioned the end to this weekend from hell. _Her wrapped in black plastic._ Matt smiled to himself at the thought.

 **-:-**

Minutes before they were due to land they had finalised details of their fake relationship. Things like how long they had fought their 'chemistry' before finally giving in, their first date & how Matt had popped the question. As Matt and Katherine stepped off the plane they were greeted with cheers of excitement from the crowd a short distance away. Matt had shown her photos of his family on the plane, so it was easy for Katherine to identify each of them: his mother Lily Salvatore with her auburn hair & welcoming smile that made the brunette's skin crawl; his Brother's Damon & Stefan and their girlfriends Elena & Ivy waving a glittery 'Welcome Home' sign; his best friends Jeremy & Tyler & Aunt Jenna waving excitedly beside her history teacher boyfriend Alaric. Suddenly Katherine's eye caught the sight of Matt's ex-girlfriend Rebekah with her blue eyes and blonde hair whom he had broken it off with on good terms before moving to New York. The brunette just rolled her eyes, she should have guessed that Matt had a thing for blonde bimbo's. She laughed inwardly, he was so predictable.

"Oh my handsome boy, I've missed you so much!" Lily cried enveloping Matt in a hug before releasing him. "And you must be Katherine, we've heard so much about you" Lily pecked Katherine on the cheek. "Mrs Salvatore thank you for letting me come this weekend" Lily smiled "Oh Mrs Salvatore was my husbands mother, please call me Lily, I should be thanking _you_ , You brought my Matthew home for the first time in years". Matt could feel heat rise in his cheeks at the sight of his brothers teasing him about how embarrassing it was to have their mother fawn over his girlfriend. When the hugging and introductions was over everyone crammed into the minibus, with Damon at the wheel they headed off to the Salvatore Boarding House.

 **Thanx for reading Chapter 1, next Chapter will be uploaded soon.**

 **Till Later My Darlings. xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Proposal - #Matherine fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologise for spelling and grammar._**

 ** _Salvatore Boarding House:_**

"So...welcome to the Salvatore Boarding House". "Huh & here I was thinking it was gonna be a little cabin in the woods" the brunette said taking in the sight of the huge mansion. "Well little cabin in the woods isn't exactly what comes to mind when someone says boarding house?" Matt said under his breath. Katherine just eyed him down. "Jeez take a joke". "If I'm going to survive this weekend keep the jokes and patronising comments to yourself". As they began to settle in and unpack, Matt entered the ensuite bathroom to put his toothbrush away only to find there wasn't much space. Katherine had commandeered the bathroom with what any guy would have called 'crap'. The vanity was filled with cans of hairspray, bottles of perfume, a curling iron & moisturisers. "What the hell?" was all he managed to say when Katherine came in, a beaming smirk on her face. "We have to make it look like we're a couple-Remember" she chuckled. "I guess I'll leave the toilet seat up then" Matt laughed.

"Knock knock, its me" Lily called from the other side of the door. "You kids settling in ok?" She asked peering in. "Yeah thanks Lily, it so beautiful here" Katherine said admiring the view of the lake outside their window. "You think that's beautiful, just wait until you see The Falls". "I'd love too, You'll take me to the Falls wont you sweetie?" Katherine cooed pinching Matt on the cheek playfully. "I just brought you some clean linen and towels" Lily told them and placed them on the queen sized bed before disappearing. "Don't forget tonight is Aunt Jenna's birthday party so don't make any plans ok?" she shouted from the other end of the hall. Matt faced palmed himself, he'd forgotten that had been one of the two reasons for this weekend. The other one being the engagement announcement. A few rooms down from Matt & Katherine's was Rebekah, she was painting her nails when she saw Matt walk past. "Hey Matty" he almost jumped out of skin placing something in his pocket quickly. "Hey Bex" he said trying to sound as casual as he could. "Jeez Matt, I didn't know I was that scary?" She eyed him suspiciously. "What's in your pocket?".

"I'll show you but you can't tell anyone! ok?". Rebekah nodded in agreement. He pulled out the box and showed it to her. A white gold diamond ring sparkled. "Aww Matt, You're gonna propose to Katherine" Rebekah whispered hugging. He was glad she couldn't see his face cause clearly this was not your typical garden variety proposal. It was all a sham. He thanked her just as Katherine came in, quickly shoving the ring in his back pocket. "Ready to go to The Falls babe?" he asked kissing her, his lips warm on her cheek. For a second Katherine felt like she wanted to vomit but remembering she was supposed to be in love with him quickly smiled at him. "Have fun you two" Rebekah winked at Matt when Katherine turned to leave.

Meanwhile downstairs...

Elena, Damon, Ivy and Stefan were sitting in the library relaxing. "So Katherine seems nice" Elena said as she flipped through a vogue magazine she'd found. She was cuddled up next Damon on the couch "I guess it's true what they say _Love conquers all_ , he used to hate her guts" Ivy remembered him saying in the many txts he'd sent over the years. "Love does that Ivy, It changes people" Stefan teased nibbling on her ear making her flinch and burst into a fit of giggles. "If I remember correctly that's how we started out" Stefan recalled.

"Yeah you were working at Mystic Falls Auto Repair & I told you I wanted a job". "Turns out she was better than me, I hated her for it" Stefan laughed kissing Ivy's temple. "I bet him $50 that I could fix Matt's truck before he could figure out what was wrong with it". Damon and Elena tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "Hey, I may have lost $50 but I got a date out of you" Stefan beamed at his girlfriend. "Shut up dork" Ivy punched him lightly on the arm. "Do think Matt's serious about this one? I mean he really loved Bex but then he left for New York" Ivy said. "Considering he just showed me an engagement ring & the fact he's heading to The Falls with her right now I'd say its pretty serious" Rebekah said entering the room. "WHAT!" Elena & Ivy screamed half in shock half in excitement. "He's proposing to her?" Wow! Little Brother tying the knot first?" Damon said.

-:-

"How much further?" Katherine groaned pushing branches out of her face, thankfully Matt had told her to pack sensible clothes & shoes for this very purpose. "Could you be anymore of a city girl right now?" he said as he turned to face her "Well I wasn't born in a barn like you Donovan" she said irritably. Matt noticed her shiver, it had grown colder since earlier. "Here, have this" he offered taking off his jacket and draping it over her, the scent of woodchips and moss filled her nose & for a moment Katherine was frozen noticing the bright blue of his eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her face amongst the chill of the breeze. "Earth to Katherine?" Matt said waving a hand in her face. She blinked herself back to reality. "Thanks, lets keep going" she breathed. As they continued on Matt couldn't shift his thoughts from how Katherine had stared at him. It was like she had seen something she hadn't before. It was too weird to even think it was something when there was next to nothing but angst between them. As they advanced a few steps the distant sound of rushing water was getting louder and louder. Finally the Falls came into view. Katherine sat down on rock resting from the hike. "It's beautiful here, why would you give up all this & a family for New York?" she said admiring the view.

"I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted a life bigger than that of small town paper boy" he replied taking a seat on a low hanging tree branch. "I would kill to have a family that loves me as much as they love you" the brunette said, her voice quiet. At the change in her voice he looked up. He noticed tears well up in her eyes as stared at the ground. "You don't have a family?".

"I did once" she paused, taking a slow steady breath she looked up at him "Take it from someone who knows Donovan. That family of yours back there, No one will ever love you like they do. Don't screw it up by marrying me". Matt didn't know what to make of this. _Had he opened an old wound?_ _Was she changing her mind? Was she playing some sick joke?_ he was baffled. "Why do you say that?" "I say it because - I gave up my family for someone once, I was 17 & convinced I'd found the love of my life. He convinced me to run away with him, next thing I knew I was telling him I was pregnant-". Matt jumped down off the tree and sat next to her.

"What happened?" Katherine chuckled nervously "You're gonna love this. He told me how happy he was, How we were gonna be this perfect family & at our first ultra sound he was parking the car. I waited inside until they called my name. I told them I wanted to wait for him-I waited there for hours. He never came in-". Matt was stunned into silence. _His bitch of boss had a heart_. She told him how she went back to her family only to be turned away when they found she was pregnant, How she worked as a maid somewhere to earn her keep until the baby was born, then handing her baby girl over to be adopted by someone more equipped to take care of her. Matt was at a loss for words for a brief moment before he spoke the first thing that came to mind.

"For what's it's worth, he's a dick for leaving you! I would have punched him". The brunette gave a weak laugh wiping away tears with the sleeve of his jacket. "I've never told anyone that story" she sighed. "I'll never find that again" she admitted sadly. "Are you serious? You, Come on? You're a hot sexy independent woman. _Who wouldn't want-_ ". Katherine shrugged "Wait! Did you just call me sexy?". Matt's face turned a bright shade of red. _Had he really said that aloud?_ A hint of smile crossed the brunette's face as she stared at him as he fussed with his pants pocket revealing an engagement ring. "You still want to do this?"

"We had an agreement. Your real family may have sucked. Doesn't mean a temporary one will" he knelt to the ground in front of her "Katherine Pierce will you marry me?" he asked mockingly, she placed her hand on her heart dramatically "This is all so sudden. I don't know what to say?" she laughed, going along with his little skit. "I'll take that as a yes" he said sliding the ring on her finger.

 **-:-**

 **Thanx for reading darlings, this story was supposed to be a one short but as it turned out its a drabble. So next chapter will be up soon, Leave reviews. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. This was the hardest chapter I have written in my life. Hope you love it. Reviews appreciated.**

The next morning Katherine woke & was pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed Aunt Jenna's party last night. She remembered talking for hours with Elena, Ivy and Rebekah laughing at their many anecdotes about Matt in his teenage years. Inhaling vodka shots with his brothers whilst battling them in a game of darts which she won by the way-not that she was gloating. Lily & Jenna had cracked open a case of champagne from the cellar when they saw Katherine's engagement ring and both had passed out on the couch soon after. What Katherine hadn't expected, was the feeling that she finally belonged somewhere. Sadly she knew she had only been caught up in the moment. None it was real, a familiar ache in her chest appeared. As she peered over the end of the bed looking at Matt still sleeping away it suddenly occurred to her how lonely & cold the bed had been. Her thoughts were disturbed when Lily's voice came from the other side of their bedroom door.

"Goodmorning kids, Jenna and I brought you breakfast, Are you decent?" she chirped. Katherine threw a pillow at Matt causing him to groan in pain. "You're mother is out there" Katherine mouthed through gritted teeth. "Just a second" he called, slipping into the bed next to his fiancé and arm around her waist. Katherine felt her body tingle all over at his touch but most unexpectedly located further south. "Hey you two, hope you had a good nights sleep" Jenna greeted placing a tray of coffee & fresh pastries in front of them. "Matthew, Jenna & I have been talking & it would mean the world to us if you got married here at the house-tomorrow..." she trailed off. The couple exchanged looks before nodding. "We'll take care of everything" Jenna added before following Lily out the door. "I guess all this will be over sooner than we thought" Katherine sighed. "Too bad I would have liked a few extra days to mess with you". His bride to be was turning the engagement ring over and over on her finger just staring at it. "What's wrong?" Matt asked placing a hand on hers to stop her from fiddling. "Why would you think something's wrong? I'm fine" she lied. "Katherine, I've known you for years, I know your moods like the back of my hand, What's up?".

"It's just-nothing, never mind" she sighed moving out of his arms missing his warmth instantly. Katherine was falling for Matt & she knew how stupid it was but she couldn't help it. His smile, the way he had comforted her after hearing her messed up life story, everything. At first it was all an act, the kisses on the cheek, the holding hands as they wandered around the boarding house estate, the made up stories of funny & romantic dates they'd been on in New York. It was like she was missing something that had never even happened. It was pointless to duel on having feelings for a guy that didn't even like her as a friend much less a human being. For god's sake he had been the one to give her the nickname _Cruella_ not that he had an idea she had known this all along. He had no desire for her at all. Matt spoke up bringing her out of her thoughts "Hey, why don't you have a shower & we can go to the Grill to shoot some pool, away from all the _wedding plans_ ". Katherine managed a small smile and retreated to the bathroom locking the door. As she stood at the vanity staring at her reflection she couldn't help but think; _Could someone like him ever really love me?_ Unknown to the brunette Matt had come to feel the same about her. He had seen her vulnerable side  & completely at ease with his family like she was one of them. He wondered if he had Katherine all wrong. Maybe this was the real her and not the stone cold shell of a woman he worked with in New York. Perhaps there was a slight chance that they could be friends at the end of all this. After Katherine had showered and Matt had changed clothes they headed downstairs letting Lily know they would be back later. "Have fun" she called as they exited the house.

 **-:-**

"Donovan? We have to talk about this whole wedding thing" Matt stopped in his tracks to the bar and immediately sat down at a small table. "What? Not again. Just when I think I have you all figured out you do this!" he said irritably. "It's not you it's me?". "What the hell is going on with you? This whole thing was your idea!" He was growing increasingly frustrated with her. "You wanna stay in the country & I want to be an editor, this wedding is going ahead & that's final!" he whispered tapping his pointer finger on the table like a judge with a gavel. Katherine crossed her arms across her chest and cocked an eyebrow. "Look whose decided to wear the pants in this marriage" she laughed. Matt leaned forward and grabbed her hand lingering there for a moment "Stop worrying we wont get caught, this is going to work" he assured her, his blue eyes staring into hers. Katherine felt a wave of electricity pulse through her entire body from her spine to her toes & quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp. "I need to use the ladies room". As soon as she was hidden from view she opened her clutch purse to retrieve her mobile & dialled her best friend Lexi from New York. "Hey girl, Whats up?" came her friends cheerful voice.

"Ok I only have a few minutes, so I'll make it short..." She told Lexi all about Matt and their deal. "Now I'm having feelings for him, What do I do?" "Sounds to me like you have 2 options. One: You could tell him how you feel" "Hell no! That is so not happening! He doesn't even like me" Lexi could tell Katherine was on the verge of a panic attacks. "Babe, just calm down. You never know, he might feel the same about you". Katherine shrugged it off. "Lexi, the man nicknamed me Cruella, what does that tell you?" she had started to pace the bathroom floor. "Look just go with your gut, now get back out there, or he'll think you've jumped out the window" Lexi told her. Katherine hung up and went to re-join Matt to find him with Tyler & Jer at the pool table.

"Hey, I was just about to send a waitress in there after you?" he pulled her close wrapping an arm around her shoulder while leaning on the pool cue with the other. She curled into him sweeping her right hand on his broad chest. She hated that she was beginning to love this close contact. "So Katherine, Who is better at pool you or Matt?" Tyler asked taking his shot and sinking three of the striped balls. "We're not much for playing games are we Matty?" she purred. She was seriously working herself overtime with this charade but it was necessary that no-one caught on that it was fake. "Not unless strip poker counts" Matt chuckled as did Tyler and Jeremy. Katherine went red in the face before regaining her composure. "Matt that's private!" she said sharply pretending to be offended that their fake sex life was being made public. "Sorry Kat its just these two tell me their stories all the time, I wanted to show them up". At this Tyler and Jeremy thought they could sense an argument coming on and disappeared to the other end of the Grill taking up residence next to Alaric whom also had decided to escape Jenna and Lily's wedding preparations.

 **-:-**

That night Lily was making sure everything was ready and set up for the wedding. The archway had been set up on the pier over looking the lake with white chairs in rows, bouquets of flowers lined the isle, champagne was in storage and Matt's suit had been dry cleaned. Lily heard her sons voice outside they had just arrived back after spending the whole day out & she had forgotten to place her wedding dress on Katherine's bed for her something borrowed. It was a stunning strapless white gown with lace bodice and flowing skirt. She raced upstairs to place the box in their bedroom along with the sapphire pendant and earrings that Rebekah had fetched from the antique jewellery store. Finally everything was ready for her sons big day where she would gain her first daughter in law. Katherine tossed and turned all night thinking everything over in her head. _Should she go through with it & get divorced later or run now?_ Whatever she did, someone was going to get hurt. She couldn't do that to them, particularly Lily whom she felt had treated her as if she was nothing short of her own daughter.

She had to get out of here, she could see a hint of the suns rays through the blinds on the window. If she got up now she would be gone before anyone noticed she left. She eased out of the bed treading carefully to avoid waking Matt up with the creak of the floorboards. She stuffed all her clothes in her suitcase and quietly made her way downstairs. She was leaving a small note for Matt when she was startled by footsteps behind her "Couldn't live with a lie huh?" it was Rebekah in her dressing gown with a cup of coffee in her hands. "What? I just can't do this Rebekah, I thought I could but I can't" she admitted sadly. "Please tell everyone I'm so sorry". "I know you're marrying Matt for a green card" Rebekah said making Katherine stop mid step toward the front door. "H-how do you know that?"

"I've known Matt my whole life, he couldn't keep a secret from me if he tried. He's a terrible liar" she giggled. "Do you love him?" "What?" "Do you love him?" Rebekah repeated. Katherine opened her mouth but no words came out. "If you love him fight for him, don't run away" she said softly. "He deserves better. Please make sure he gets that" she handed Rebekah the letter & the engagement ring & left for the airport. She felt bad for leaving Rebekah to give the bad news but they all deserved the truth. Later Matt woke up on the floor of his room alone, when Rebekah entered "Matt get up Katherine's gone" she urged shaking him violently. "What do you mean gone?" a sickening feeling struck his stomach. "She's headed the to the airport right now!". Matt jumped up and started fumbling for his clothes. "She told me to give this to you" He opened the letter:

 _Matt_

 _I can't tell you what an amazing family you have. You'll never understand how lucky you are until you lose them. Have an amazing life, you deserve it. If you're ever in Canada look me up._

 _Katherine._

"This woman is a gigantic pain in my ass, she just drives me nuts! She asks me to marry her for green card then tells me she cant do it anymore, I thought fine its just stress about getting caught and then she leaves this note dumping me on our wedding day, she doesn't even have the basic human decency to say it to my face! For years I w-work this woman, not having a single nice thing to say to me & she decides to write this crap, we had a deal!" he yells throwing his hands up in frustration. "Matt calm down" "I'm sorry Bex she just makes me a little crazy" "Why do you think that is?" she pressed. He was silent for moment before his eyes widened slightly "Im in love with her" he says to himself. "BINGO! God Matt sometimes you're so thick" she says rolling her eyes. "Now go after her!".

 **NEW YORK:**

Katherine was busy packing up the last of her things from her office into cardboard boxes feeling the crappiest she had ever felt in her life. "Bonnie? Bonnie" she shouted "Yes Miss Pierce?" she answered. "I need you to send these boxes to this address for me" Bonnie nodded and began taping the boxes closed. But stopped suddenly staring into space "Chop chop Bonnie! I don't have a lot of time here" she said crossly. "Um Miss Pierce" Bonnie said pointing behind Katherine. "What now?" she whirled around to find a panting Matt standing there in his tux with his tie loose and his face red with sweat. "Matt? What are you doing here?". "No no, you ran out on me at our wedding I get to talk!" Katherine stood there not moving. Matt shoved her gently into her office and shut the door. "Three days ago I hated you, I called you Cruella behind your back, I would dream about how I would celebrate your death, then we had time together in my home town and things started to change, It wasn't until I was standing in this tux reading this letter on my wedding day wifeless, that I realised the woman I love was about to be kicked out the country"

Tears threatened to fall from the brunette's eyes as she looked into his. Matt bent down on one knee "So Katherine I'm asking you this once and once only, Will you marry me because I'd like to date you?". Katherine face flooded with silent tears but her smile was bright. "So is that a yes?" Katherine nodded as Matt pulled out the same engagement ring and placed it on her left hand. Matt pulled her hard against his chest kissing her forcefully. Her hands curled around his neck playing with his hair. Finally after minutes they broke apart, staring into each others eyes their forehead touching. "You realise now I have to get half my boxes back from Canada" Katherine said, they both broke into laughter.

 **Thanks for reading. xx**

 **Until later my darlings.**


End file.
